


I. Love. You!

by OuOb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fuck it dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuOb/pseuds/OuOb
Summary: Shit hits the fan fam





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me).



> Shit doesn't actually hit the fan tho.  
> This is a fluff fic

"I love you Victor," said Yuuri.

"I love you too Yuuri," said Victor.

The end 

*^u^*


End file.
